


the minor fall, the major lift

by orphan_account



Series: the 25 days of midam [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Adam Milligan is an Asshole, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Good Person Michael (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam was easily comparable to Ebenezer Scrooge; cold-hearted, rude, and about as anti-Christmas as one could possibly be.Michael, on the other hand, was a strong believer in the fact that that could change.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: the 25 days of midam [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	the minor fall, the major lift

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Character A can’t travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor Character B.
> 
> title from hallelujah lmao

In Michael’s opinion, Adam was easily comparable to Ebenezer Scrooge; cold-hearted, rude, and about as anti-Christmas as one could possibly be.

Michael, on the other hand, was a strong believer in the fact that that could change. ‘Christmas spirit’ could change a man, was his motto. And truth be told, Adam did scare him a bit; with the whole ‘intimidating-social-recluse’ thing he had going on. But, Michael reminded himself as his front doorbell rang, Christmas spirit could change a man.

That was how Michael had ended up sitting down at his own dining table with Adam Milligan, doing everything he possible could to get the other man to open up to him. Because he was nice like that.

“I have three siblings,” Michael started, faltering momentarily as Adam grunted in response, his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steak knife he held. As courageous and out-going as Michael liked to believe he was, there was absolutely no way he’d be continuing on with the topic of siblings. Probably raw for Adam. “Uh...”

“Look, I’m not gonna spill my guts to you about where my life went downhill because you showed basic human empathy and invited me over for dinner,” Adam snorted, rolling his eyes and he jabbed his fork into a slice of steak, shoving it into his mouth. “My siblings are assholes. My family in general are just assholes. I lost my mom on Christmas a few years ago and-  fuck .”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Michael said, his voice laced with sympathy while he took a sip of his sparking apple-cider.

“It’s nothing-“ The other man spat, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Shurley. It was a while ago, but I guess Christmas has kinda been ruined for me cause of it. Haven’t celebrated it in a while.”

“Well, that’s not the case tonight,” Michael offered a small smile, taking another sip from his glass and feeling a sense of accomplishment when Adam returned the gesture. Michael praised himself for being right; that Christmas spirit was seemed to be shaping Adam into a new man. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t fucking believe there’s one day left what the Fuck What the Fuck What The Fuck ohmygod okay 
> 
> i’m having such a hard time with a lot of these prompts cause my writing style Really doesn’t go with any of them rip, i’m so sorry, ily


End file.
